Beach Date with a Pirate- Captain Swan Fanfiction
by krazy4fandoms
Summary: Emma and Killian get away from the savior life and go on a beach date together. This is just a cute story about Captain Swan. Captain Swan Fanfiction. Captain Hook and Emma swan.


Emma held in a smile as she drove down the road.

"Aye, Swan, how much longer until we arrive?" Hook asked, bouncing in his seat beside her.

"A few more minutes," Emma assured.

"Alright, lass."

Killian placed his hand over hers and drew random lines on the back of her hand with his thumb.

Light shined through the windows, giving her blond hair golden highlights. Killian grinned, enjoying every second of her beauty.

"We're here!" Emma exclaimed as they pulled into the parking lot.

The ocean waves crashed onto the pale sand of South Carolina's beach. Hook and Emma wanted to spend some time together, getting away from the savior life and whatnot. Regina agreed to take care of Henry during their little trip. The beach wasn't crowded, but there were still quite a few people.

Killian burst out of the car like a little kid, excited to play at the beach. He wore a black _Pirates of the Caribbean_ shirt and black swim trunks. Emma just rolled her eyes and started taking out the beach chairs, umbrella, a cooler, and other crap. When she met up with Hook at the front of the car, her arms were full.

"Bloody hell, Swan! Just tell me next time if you need help!" Killian exclaimed, taking almost the whole stack.

He held all those things as if it were nothing, while Emma was struggling with only the fourth of the pile. They found an area to place all their stuff and set up their umbrella, chairs, and their beach mat. They sat on top of the beach mat.

"When am I able to enter the water, lass?" Hook asked, bouncing a little.

"After we put on sun block" Emma stated.

"What is _sunblock_?"

"It's something that protects you from the sun's strong rays."

Killian gave her a confused look and she commanded, "Just take off your shirt."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked and Emma rolled her eyes. He obeyed, showing off his muscular body. Her eyes widened a bit and he noticed.

"Are you checking me out, Swan?" Hook asked.

"No..." Emma started. Killian raised an eyebrow. "Fine... Maybe a little. Anyways, rub this on yourself."

"I would prefer _you_ rubbing it on me," Killian said, smirking.

Emma felt her face heating up and she just sighed and nodded. She squirted a bunch of sunblock in her palms and started on his back. Next she did his arms, feeling his muscular biceps and his shoulders. Then she did his chest, feeling his abs, and then she stopped at his waist. She looked up at him and he was grinning widely. He cupped her face and kissed her, running his hand through her hair. After a few seconds, she pulled back.

"We are in a public place, we shouldn't be kissing like that too much," Emma stated.

"Why not, lass? It's quite fun," Hook replied, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

"Just because."

She gently pushed him away. He made a pouty face and rubbed sunblock on his legs.

She took off her shirt and shorts, revealing her red bikini. Killian's mouth dropped as soon as he laid his eyes on her.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO _NOT_ KISS YOU?" Hook whined.

She smirked and rubbed sunblock on her, disappointing Hook that he couldn't do it for Emma (with his one hand). Emma told him to take off his hook and brace so it left only his bare stub. He looked uncomfortable without something to cover it.

"Woah, brah," a surfer said, "What happened to your hand?"

_How rude_ Emma thought. Before Killian could answer, Emma replied, "Shark attack."

The surfer nodded and moved along.

Killian placed his stub underneath a towel. Honestly, Emma had to admit, he looked adorable when he is insecure. Sort of like a cute shark… if that made any sense. She moved next to him, rubbing his arm in a comforting way.

"No one is going to judge you for your stub," Emma assured, "That guy was just rude."

He stared at her with his beautiful, _beautiful_ blue eyes. She kissed his stub lightly then kissed his lips. They were both smiling and he stood, offering to help her up.

"I don't know about you, lass, but I will be entering the water now," Hook said, heading to the ocean and diving in. Emma rolled her eyes and walked towards the water. A few girls were glancing his way, looking like they were checking him out. Emma gave them an evil glare and entered the water, which was freezing. She slowly made her way to Killian, who had a girl next to him.

"Hey, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Killian Jones. Pleasure to meet you," he replied.

"Ooo, so formal."

"Aye, lass," Hook agreed raising an eyebrow.

Emma would give him a strict talking to when that girl leaves.

"You know, you're really good looking," the girl flirted.

He leaned in really close and whispered, "I prefer _dashing_."

Hook stood strait again and headed over to Emma.

"No one shall flirt with a man, no matter how dashing, who already has a lady of his own," Killian stated, wrapping his arms around Emma.

The girl just gave Emma an evil glare, and then swam away.

Hook chuckled and unwrapped his arms from around Emma.

"Sorry, Swan. I had to make fun of that lass," Hook told her.

"It's fine." Emma said through chattering teeth.

"You're freezing, love," Killian stated, hugging Emma again, letting his heat surround her.

"Why do you have to be so amazing?" Emma asked.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Emma stared into the horizon of the sea. She sighed and stated, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, love?" Killian asked.

"I'm sorry that you had to give up the Jolly Roger for me. I mean it was your home, and you traded it for only me. I'm not worth it-"

Her sentence was cut off by Killian's lips on hers. He pulled back and grinned. "My home is wherever you are. You are worth more than everything in the world, love."

"Then I want to set a goal for the future."

"And what would that be?"

Again her eyes wandered to the point where the ocean meets the sky, then to Killian's eyes.

"Sometime in the future, I will somehow get you another boat," Emma answered, "And together, we will sail the oceans of this world for as long as you desire."

Killian's face was still, but then he pulled her into him, his arms wrapping around her.

"Anything is fine, love. As long as I'm with you."

**~Thank you for reading my story! Sorry the ending is kinda cheesy, but I've always wanted so know what Emma and Killian would do on a beach date :) Anyways, Please leave a review or favorite on my story! Or check out my story where Killian and Emma watches the movie Peter Pan! Thanks again!**

**my tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


End file.
